Naruto Un alma de Acero
by Razor011
Summary: Una historia de Naruto un poco peculiar narrada por un personaje propio y por el propio Naruto. Se trata de como un poco de cuidado habria marcado la diferencia en la historia, con algunos cambios importantes en Akatsuki
1. Prologo

Esta historia es un Fanfic basado en como yo creo que hubiera sido Naruto si, tenia un poco más de apoyo del viejo Hokage, y hubiera sido tomado bajo la proteccion de los amigos de sus padres. Narrando desde el punto de vista diferente

 ** _Prologo_**

Un dia oscuro en la memoria de la tierra del fuego, el dia en que la fuerza militar de su pais fue menguada, el dia que Konoha fue teñida de Carmesí, no solo por la sangre sino tambien por el fuego que consumio mucho, el dia en que todos perdierón algo.

El dia en que el aguijon de la parca toco la vida de quienes creian estar a salvo. El dia en que una fuerza imparable fue a tomar un aparentemente objeto inamovible, Fue el dia del Ataque Kyubi,

pero ¿quien soy yo?, acaso ¿soy el protagonista de esta historia?, lo dejare en claro no,

no lo soy, Yo crei no tener nada pero...El perdio todo lo que no sabia que poseia, yo fui un espectador, cuando vi a ese chico supe que seria alguien grande pero... No me imagine que todo llegara a ser asi.

Naruto amigo dime ¿Vale la pena todo?.

Eso pense cuando veia un despliegue increible de poder en lo que yo llamaria una batalla final.

 **Nota del autor**

si alguien revisa que lo dudo mucho xD, esto se subira por capitulos completos o eso pretendo no subire con algun bloqueo y hare lo posible por actualizar seguido

Gracias de antemano su Nakama Razor_011


	2. Cap 1, Bajo la sombra del Viejo Mono

**_Bajo la sombra del Viejo Mono_**

Cuando finalmente el fuego se habia extinguido, los sollozos se habian calmado y el alma de los muertos habia trascendido.

Un viejo hombre se dirigia hacia un par de cuerpos inertes, en ese lugar el Kyuby no Yoko habia sido visto por ultima vez, el lugar donde el Cuarto Hokage yacia muerto junto a su esposa agonizante

- **Kushina** -: ¿Hiruzen eres tu?, mi visión esta algo borrosa... Y tengo mucha sed...

Hiruzen viendo el agujero como si de una lanza se tratara en su abdomen, ya que se habia cerrado parcialmente por restos del chakra del Kyuby, con una mueca triste y sacando de un sello una vieja botella de sake.

- **Hiruzen** -: Kushi... (se atraganto con saliva), lo siento, debi ser yo el que se sacrificara por la aldea, un viejo mono como yo no vale tanto como ustedes...

dijo mientras le servia un trago de su sake,

- **Hiruzen** -: Ten bebe un poco es lo menos que puedo hacer, es muy fuerte... te ayudara para el dolor.

El cielo nocturno se nublo, el frio de la noche se asentuo como nunca

- **Kushina** -: Esta noche habra tormenta, (Sorvio la copa de sake) coff, coff,..., Hiruzen no me queda mucho tiempo, Mina-Kun me esta esperando, espero que el Shinigami se apiade de el y me deje verlo por ultima vez...

Necesito un favor de tu parte, quiero que cuides de mi Naru-Chan, se que no tendras mucho tiempo, sino puedes solo pidele ayuda a nuestros amigos, denle todo el amor que nosostros jamas tendremos la oportunidad de darle...

Hiruzen que estaba agachado para verla a los ojos, se habia quitado el casco, viendo lo suplicante de su expresion, su corazón se contorciono en dolor y una lagrima traicionera salio de la comisura de sus ojos

- **Hiruzen** -: No sabes como lo siento Kushina, ojala hubiera sido Yo...

Hare de corazón todo lo que pueda para cuidarle, hoy he perdido demasiado de lo que era importante para mi... Y este sera el juramento para un muerto.

Hiruzen se percato que a mitad de su discurso Kushina habia cerrado los ojos, y tomando su anillo de plata lo puso en el vientre de Kushina entre sus manos.

Cuando la lluvia cernia suavemente, como un rocio helado, un pequeño bebé desperto de su sueño e hizo lo unico que sabia hacer... Llorar, como si supiera lo que ese dia habia perdido, sacando de su transe solemne a Hiruzen, se acerco al bebé y tomandolo en brazos, lo mecio de un lado a otro para calmarle, busco refugio bajo un arbol, cuando un grupo de Anbus llegaron a la escena,

- **Anbu con mascara de lobo** -:

¡Hokage-Sama!, hemos venido tan pronto como pudimos. dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

- **Hiruzen** \- ¡Capitan Ōkami!, levantese esta noche no hay formalidades, esta noche los unicos que merecen respeto son aquellos que dieron la vida por nosotros.

dijo en un tono triste mientras miraba los cuerpos de su sucesor y esposa.

- **Hiruzen** \- Debemos regresar y reagruparnos, no hace falta que mantengamos el panico que existe en la aldea.

dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta con el bebé en brazos en dirección a la aldea.

 ** _Notas del Autor._**

Gracias por el review y seguir mi historia, se que mis caps son cortos pero escribo tan pronto me llega inspiración xD, psd. Tengo pensado hacer a naruto un buen atacante a corta y media distancia, con 7 jutsus y taijutsu decente en un estilo que Hiruzen y los amigos de sus padres le ayudaran a crear.

Saludos de su Nakama **_Razor_011._**


End file.
